The instant invention relates generally to wire stripper devices, and more particularly, to a three in one.
Numerous stripper devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to strip insulation from wires. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,502 to Strickland; 4,081,871 to Knuth; 4,189,779 Litehizer, Jr.; 4,337,542 to Theiler, Sr. and 4,660,241 to Chen et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.